Jovia
The only Forgeworld within the Arr-Ell Subsector. Jovia is a lone Forgeworld with a history wrought with betrayal, imperialistic ambitions, and technological discovery. Surrounded by rival factions, and expanding xeno armies, Jovia's first claim to fame is the Forgeworld's far-traveling military forces and weapons, while the planet's second claim it the planet's expertise with the control of Ionic participial flows, allowing the world a mastery of Lightning weapons technology, energy conveyance, and the production of las-weaponry with more impact power in every shot. Planetary Culture Forgeworld Jovia holds a special hold over the Golden Worlds of the Arr-Ell Subsector, as the planet is situated in the center of the most secure and stable Warp Route in or out of the systems Jovia's own culture has been influenced by the vast wealth of materials passing through the Forgeworld, allowing the planetary citizenry leisures not commonly found on many world. The planet's position also means that the labors and tech-priests traveling from Jovia to the Golden Worlds hold a cultural influence much more noticable then the typical influence exhibited by other forgeworlds. Often regions outside Mechanicum controlled districts in the Golden Worlds will strive to imitate the culture of Jovia, though few meet with notable success. Laborer Culture While specific cultural aspects are significantly more muted within the Mechanicum, by the standards of the Cult Mechanicus Jovia has a flourishing and idiosyncratic culture. Amongst the planet's laborers a vast variety of pastimes have become popular such as a game known as Omnissian Gambit, or Tavili, as well as games and sports such as wrestling, marksmanship and Mind Interface based challenges such as the popular Logic Challenges, and Machine Spirit dares. Despite the Cult Mechanicus seeking to reduce such infringements, upon the Machine Spirits of the world, by the laborers competing in such games the games continue to be popular. As of 002.M40 the punishment for competing in MIU games on Jovia has been raised to twenty lashes with a shock-maul, while the corruption, defilement, or destruction of a Machine spirit results in a death sentence of the entire family of the responsible heretek. The Laborors of the world are also easily identified through their near unique form of dress, perhaps in a form of emulation of the chosen form of dress of their Cult Mechanicus superiors the laborers of the world choose to dawn clothing with red as the primary color. The usual Jovian laborer garb is a unique attire capable of being easily stripped down into a simple functional uniform easily while working within the Manufactorums of the Mechanicus. However outside the Manufactorums the typical Jovian attire consists of long robing which covers most the flesh, protecting from the planet's toxic environment, and includes a long Niqab turban known locally as a Talvan which serves to contain the wearers rebreather. The most common materials for this attire are cheep but durable synthetic fibers, often woven in intricate patterns giving an illusion of a higher value than the material is actually worth. As labor in the Manufactorums is often dangerous work the locals have taken to living in large extended family units with relations as much as four times removed living in the same habitation structure and each house having it's own designated "Home Arbite" ensuring peace and adherence to Mechanicum law within the household. This system ensures that even after a fatality within the familial unit the family itself can still be maintained and new generations are still tended to. For the Mechanicum these Family units make administrating the laborers simpler as the entire family of suspected hereteks are watched, and typically interactions outside the family are limited to those the laborer works alongside or the individuals who supply the family with the needed supplies for living. Mechanicum Cultural deviations Outside the Jovian Laborers and the typical Mechanicum cultural standards the Forgeworld's Cult Mechanicus Elite exhibit several minor unique deviations and quirks differentiating them from the Cult Mechanicus members of other Forgeworlds. Firstly is the Forgeworld's Mechanicum's particular praise of the Mathematical sciences and Astrography to an extent far exceeding most Forgeworlds. Across Jovia many large observatories and mathematical Cogitator are constructed by Tech-priests seeking to further their skills in these fields of study, even priests who do not specialize in Mathematical studies or Astrography take a keen interest in the fields and generally Priests with greater skill in these fields find superior favor from amongst their peers. The next most notable deviation of the Jovian Cult Mechanicus is the local Priesthood's pride in their own personal libraries. Each priest will often boast of and possess entire cogitators filled with vast amounts of data which each keep in their location of residence, while the Priesthood itself maintains a massive Cathedral-like structure dedicated solely to the store of data. This structure is referred to as the Ultima Libernatica, and is quite possibly the most heavily guarded structure on the planet. While the possession of a personal Library is a sign of great stature and pride amongst the Jovia Mechanicum, the loss of even a portion of a library is a mark of shame, while false or outdated information in a library is often meet with embarrassment. Planetary Regions Originating from a planet of diverse Eco-spheres but low material value Jovia seemed a strange choice for the Adeptus Machanicus to claim as a Forgeworld. Unseen by most who knew of the Mechanicum's claim to Jovia was that the world lay on some of the most stable Warp routes to and from the Arr-Ell Mining worlds known as the Golden Worlds as each of these mining worlds were excessively rich in the resources necessary for providing to Imperial manufacturing. So situated, Jovia's surface and nearly all the planet's available space has been entirely dedicated to either manufactorums or to Navel docking. The planet's under-sphere becoming known for utilizing the world's natural magma flows for forging heat and waste disposal, the surface of the world completely lost to conveyer systems and ship tethers, while the minimum comfortable living area is provided to satisfy the needs of the planet's necessary organic component, the laborers. Under-sphere Manufactorums The most dangerous of Jovia's Manufactorums are the Under-sphere Manufactorums of the planet. Originally constructed beneath volcanic mountain ranges, but eventually expanding into a planet spanning network of factories, the Under-sphere Manufactorums were designed with the calculated intent to utilize the superheated stone of the planet's core to create a natural and easily maintained forge. Massive factories cling to the planet's crust in massive man-made caverns hanging high above Mechanicum regulated magma flows. These factories use special tubes to pump the molten stone up and through the the manufactorum's forgeworks allowing the planet's labor workers to melt raw materials and reshape and refine them into deceives and raw resources of significantly greater value.Within the Under-sphere Manufactorums the majority of Jovia's raw materials are processed and shaped into the initial parts the rest of the planet will eventually use for their mass manufacturing. Work in the Under-Sphere is incredibly dangerous and even amongst the Jovian Artisan Tech-priests the work is considered dangerous. Laborers are required to wear modified and heat resistant Talvans at all times while working along with thickly layered protective gear, however despite strict safety regulations and countless precautions put in place by the Mechanicum unexpected eruptions and Laborer accidents result in nearly one hundred Laborer fatalities per month within each factory. While the Artisan Tech-priests typically suffer so many as an estimated twenty fatalities planet wide each month. Despite the cost in life, however, the Under-Sphere Manufactorums maintain the highest output of any section of the Forgeworld and account for nearly one half of the planet's manufacturing capability and half the planet's income. The Factory-scape The majority of Jovia's surface is covered by the sprawling Factory-scape, the Factory-scape is a extensive mix of Jovian Manufactorum, economicly placed Habitation blocks, and rapid transportation railways, and occasionally paths for free flowing material transports. From this near endless stretch of factories comes the majority of Jovia's completed products, including the drill materials needed in the mining worlds known as the Golden Worlds of Arr-Ell, various vehicles, and the construction of the grand projects of the Cult Mechanicus on Jovia. The Eastern Pole Naval Tethers The Ionic Generators Ultima Libernatica History Technology and Production Standard Production Models Jovia Pattern Hotshot Lasgun Jovia Pattern Long-Las Jovia Pattern Multi-las Luminen Grenade Jovian Electro Rod Jovian Disruption Mace Jovian Archeotech Lightning Gun Man-Portable Lightning Cannon Lightning Cannon Luminen blaster Arc-ShieldCategory:Adeptus Mechanicus